<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bi-curious multi-culturalism by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309943">Bi-curious multi-culturalism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Everyone Is Gay, Ferengi, Gay Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nog and Jake have a chat about their people.<br/>Nog has some mixed up feelings.<br/>Jake has anatomy questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nog/Jake Sisko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whats gay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're 18 and 20. Chill<br/>N-Nog, J-Jake, Q-Quark, D-Dax</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was good to be back at home sweet home. DS9 might be a war zone, but it's where his family and his friends are. Nog lays on the border of sleep when he hears Jake moving. He sounds unsettled. Probably awake. Nog snaps his fingers. Jake snaps back<br/>
N: I’m so glad you’re awake<br/>
J: Sorry. I’m not keeping you awake am I?<br/>
N: No. I’m still trying to settle. I’ve been on the Defiant so long, I’m not used to hearing the warp core so quiet<br/>
Jake laughs<br/>
J: Must be weird. How was Earth by the way?<br/>
N: Hot. Dry. Lots of clothed females though.. And a few underdressed males.<br/>
J: That make you uncomfortable?<br/>
N: Not as much as I thought it would<br/>
J: What do you mean?<br/>
N: Ferengi women are always naked, so you know what women look like under clothes, even if the concept is new.. Right?<br/>
J: Right?<br/>
N: No one told me what's under male clothes.<br/>
J: Same as yours I would assume?<br/>
N: Nope. One of the other cadets took his shirt off. Scared me half to death.<br/>
Jake sat up. Nog heard and also sat up. Their rooms are split by the living area, but they can hear each other quite easily<br/>
J: You’ve never seen a guy with no shirt on?<br/>
N: Never. Do you have those little circles?<br/>
J: Circles?<br/>
N: On your chest?<br/>
J: Nipples? Yes. You don’t?<br/>
N: No. What are they?<br/>
J: They’re … just there. They don’t do anything<br/>
N: Then why are they there?<br/>
J: I don’t know. You’re just born with them<br/>
N: Do females have them?<br/>
J: Yes. Nog, did no one teach you about sex and stuff?<br/>
N: Jake, they didn’t teach me to read, why would father and uncle have THAT talk with me?<br/>
Jake sat against the wall now<br/>
J: What happens if you hook up or something?<br/>
Nog laughed<br/>
N: I know what to do then. Uncle Quark told me all about how he gets better deals<br/>
J: Quark the local misogynist told you how to get with chicks?<br/>
N: Not chicks. Pft. You sleep with the boss not his sister. That's a rule by the way<br/>
Nog sounded so sure of himself<br/>
J: Slow down. Quark… told you to hook up with guys… to get stuff cheaper?<br/>
N: Is that a problem?<br/>
J: Not a problem.. But considering how you feel about gender roles, doesn’t that seem a bit… Contradictory?<br/>
N: No. You’re still a male.<br/>
J: Does this mean like all Ferengi men are like... gay?<br/>
N: That last word didn’t translate<br/>
J: Gay? Like homosexual?<br/>
N: I guess we don’t have a word for that. Huh?<br/>
J: And your uncle has put out for guys to get better deals?<br/>
N: Probably. I don’t ask<br/>
Jake fell back onto his bed<br/>
J: And you blindly accepted that at some point you would get with a Ferengi guy, but no one told you about women or other races?<br/>
N: That's about the gist of it<br/>
J: How old are you?<br/>
N: 20<br/>
J: And you’ve never seen another naked guy?<br/>
N: Nope<br/>
Jake was in complete disbelief<br/>
N: Where do your people stand on the subject?<br/>
J: We don’t care. As long as everyone is a consenting adult, go for it. You’ve seen Bashir trying it on with literally anyone.<br/>
N: I’ve seen Garak trying it on with Bashir<br/>
Jake laughed. Nog laughed<br/>
J: You think he’s gay?<br/>
N: Still don’t know what that word means<br/>
J: Like.. Into other guys<br/>
N: Are you into guys?<br/>
J: Me? Urm.. no<br/>
N: Oh…<br/>
J: Are you?<br/>
N: I just assume that's what you do. I don’t know if I’m into it<br/>
J: You should find out<br/>
N: Sure. I’ll just go offer myself to guys with no knowledge of anatomy<br/>
J: Oh yeah…<br/>
There was a long silence.<br/>
J: Do you people jerk off?<br/>
N: Do what?<br/>
J: Like … touch yourself?<br/>
N: Like my lobes?<br/>
Jake snorted<br/>
J: I keep forgetting you use your ears in sex<br/>
N: What do you use?<br/>
J: Like you-.. You know, your tools?<br/>
N: Tools?<br/>
J: Stuff between your legs<br/>
Nog looks down on himself<br/>
N: What stuff?<br/>
J: Your … Wait. What is even down there?<br/>
N: Folds<br/>
J: What's ‘folds’?<br/>
N: Don’t you have folds?<br/>
J: No, what are folds?<br/>
Nog was really confused<br/>
N: They’re just … folds. If you don’t touch your ears and you don’t have folds… how do you do stuff?<br/>
J: You…I don’t know how to word this. Why is biology so hard?<br/>
N: Could I see?<br/>
J: Mine or-<br/>
N: No. You already said you’re not into it. But… What do I search?<br/>
J: Urm … Male masturbation? I guess? Do Ferengi do porn?<br/>
Nog was already typing into his padd<br/>
N: Pft, who would want that?<br/>
J: So you have searched for it?<br/>
N: No…. Yes, but you have to pay for it and I’m not- Oh my gosh. Do you have one of those?<br/>
Jake got out of bed and went to see what Nog was looking at.<br/>
Nog was sat in bed with his eyes firmly stuck on the screen. Jake peeked over<br/>
J: Yup… I mean it's not exactly like that<br/>
N: That's nothing like mine<br/>
J: What's your look like?<br/>
Nog looked away then back to Jake<br/>
N: I’m not supposed to get naked-<br/>
J: I won’t tell anyone<br/>
Nog nodded. He threw the sheets off and took his pajama trousers off.<br/>
Jake’s eyebrows fell close together as he tried to figure it out<br/>
J: Folds?<br/>
N: Yeah.<br/>
J: What does a females look like?<br/>
N: The same but without this part<br/>
Nog pointed to his “penis” part<br/>
J: Is it sensitive?<br/>
N: Not as sensitive as my ears<br/>
J: How does that make any sense?<br/>
N: Yours doesn’t make any sense. What are you even supposed to do with that?<br/>
J: Like... put it in people<br/>
N: Thats what sex is?<br/>
J: I thought you said you know how sex works?<br/>
N: No, I said Quark told me how to get a guy to climax<br/>
J: But only Ferengi guys?<br/>
N: Yeah….<br/>
Nog sat there half naked with Jake on the end of his bed.<br/>
N: Is yours … sensitive?<br/>
J: Extremely<br/>
Nog looked Jake up and down<br/>
N: Can I see it?<br/>
Jake looked down on himself then back up to Nog<br/>
J: THIS. Doesn’t leave this room<br/>
N: We’re both consenting adults<br/>
J: Still…<br/>
N: I promise, I won’t say anything<br/>
Jake nodded and stripped down.<br/>
Nog took a long look.<br/>
He looked up at Jake<br/>
N: Can I touch it?<br/>
J: What?<br/>
N: I’d be very excited if someone offered to touch my ears<br/>
Jake needed a minute process that. If ears are more sensitive than his own crotch, that would make this acceptable by Ferengi culture. Like the human equivalent of oo-mox<br/>
J: Urm.. yes?<br/>
Nog reached forward and ran his fingers over it. Jake tensed up.<br/>
N: Is there a specific way of doing this?<br/>
Nog was still touching him<br/>
J: Urm.. I kind of.. Grab it?<br/>
Nog scooched forward and took it in his hand. Jake was still tense and now breathing funny<br/>
J: Is this how oo-mox feels?<br/>
N: I don’t know how this feels for you?<br/>
J: It's urm.. Arousing<br/>
N: Is it getting bigger?<br/>
Jake was leaning back on his wrists now<br/>
J: Does … Do you not get erections?<br/>
Nog was copying the video from earlier.<br/>
N: We do, but it's not this obvious. What's the thing at the bottom?<br/>
Nogs attention suddenly changed to Jake's sack.<br/>
J: Careful with that<br/>
Nog moved away from it<br/>
J: It didn’t hurt but they are very easy to hurt.<br/>
Nog went back to feeling at them<br/>
N: What are they?<br/>
J: They’re urm… you know… where the seed is stored I guess<br/>
N: Oh. We don’t have those<br/>
Jake was breathing through his teeth<br/>
J: Did you want anything… in return?<br/>
N: Only if you’re curious…<br/>
J: I don’t want you to think I’m.. being selfish or anything<br/>
Nog had fully worked out what he was doing at this point<br/>
N: I’m kind of enjoying this.<br/>
J: You have no idea<br/>
Jake let Nog continue his little experiment<br/>
J: So.. what did... Quark tell you?<br/>
N: He recommended I figure out oo-mox for other people and… use my mouth if nothing else<br/>
J: And that was just okay… by you?<br/>
N: Even the Nagus had to start somewhere<br/>
J: You’re people confuse me<br/>
The thought of women being bought and sold, while guys get each other off in a society that doesn’t have a word for gay make no sense.<br/>
The thought of proud business men getting each other off then encouraging the next generation to whore themselves out was even more confusing. But Nogs openness to try this was very rewarding for both of them.<br/>
N: Could I try using my mouth?<br/>
Jake shot up<br/>
N: If that's too far-<br/>
J: It's more that you’re my friend… not that I’m offended by the offer.<br/>
N: I’d rather you be my first than a stranger<br/>
J: … Good point. How did you wanna do this?<br/>
N: Urm..<br/>
Nog let go<br/>
N: If you sit on the edge of the bed…<br/>
Nog got off the bed and knelt on the floor. Jake shook a little as he sat in front of him.<br/>
Nog got a grip on it again. Jake exhaled<br/>
N: Why is the end different by the way?<br/>
J: It's more sensitive<br/>
N: Should I pay more attention to it?<br/>
J: No.<br/>
Nog shrugged and put it in his mouth. Jake jolted and gripped the sheets<br/>
J: Nog… Teeth<br/>
N: Sorry. Forgot<br/>
J: Don’t worry about it<br/>
Nog carried on. Jake sat and wriggled in place, unsure of what to be with his hands. He stopped and put Jakes hands on his ears and went back to it. Jake was very unfocused. Nog was mostly trying to work out of there's a certain way of doing this. Jake wasn’t fussed at this point. It was a nice feeling if confusing, but Nog was reacting well to having his ears rubbed.</p><p>Nog watched Jake as he tried to do stuff with his tongue. Not quite the reaction he wanted. He tried moving with a bit more force. Jake inhaled quickly. That's more like it.<br/>
Jake had completely forgotten about his hands on Nogs ears.<br/>
J: Nog… You’re… I’m ….<br/>
Nog carried on. He knows where this is going.<br/>
Jake’s face creased up and his body shook as he finished. Nog sorted himself out and wiped his mouth. Jake looked down in near horror.<br/>
J: Did you just swallow it?<br/>
N: Was I not supposed to?<br/>
J: I don’t know.<br/>
N: We should look into that<br/>
J: I don’t think it's dangerous<br/>
Nog got up and started looking for his pajama trousers<br/>
J: Do you feel weird?<br/>
Nog looked at Jake, still sat frozen on the edge of the bed<br/>
N: No? Like I said, I always assumed this is what you’re supposed to do<br/>
J: Oh<br/>
N: Do you feel weird?<br/>
J: Kinda. I just came in your mouth, you can’t blame me for feeling weird<br/>
Nog was dressed and sat back on the bed<br/>
N: I don’t mind. No one has to know. But this has been fun… for me, I mean. I know you already said you’re not into it<br/>
J: That doesn’t mean I didn’t like it, I just don’t want our friendship to change<br/>
N: It doesn’t have to. I’m happy with what happened. I’m not going to push for anything<br/>
J: Okay.. Urm… What do we do now?<br/>
N: I kinda want to be held. ONLY if you want that. I did just say-<br/>
J: No, I don’t mind.<br/>
Nog smiled and shuffled over. Jake got dressed and laid behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hypothetically...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys go ask for adviice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning they did as they normally do. Nog got up way too early, went through his morning routine, uniform on and out the door before Jake even woke up.</p><p>Work was the same, but Nog still had questions on his mind. He wondered about the things that Jake said and how that contrasts with the things Quark told him. They did mention Garak but he does not trust that guy.</p><p>In the bar<br/>N: Uncle…<br/>Q: Let me guess. Root beer?<br/>N: No, actually I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private?<br/>Quark carried on doing showing off with the bottles he was putting under the bar<br/>Q: You didn’t do anything illegal, did ya?<br/>N: No. I don’t think so. <br/>Q: What do you mean, you don’t think so?<br/>N: Remember that talk we had about good business negotiation?<br/>Quark peeked back up at Nog<br/>N: Does it HAVE to be in business? <br/>Quark learned right over as if trying to whisper<br/>Q: You gay?<br/>N: I don’t know. Yesterday was the first time I’ve ever heard that word. Why did no one tell me there was a word for it?<br/>Q: Simple question. Do you look at males or females?<br/>N: I don’t know<br/>Quark looks around then nods him into the back room.<br/>They sit on a pair of crates. Nog looked like he was in trouble.<br/>Q: What did you do?<br/>N: Nothing<br/>Q: Nothing doesn’t make people ask question like “Am I gay?”<br/>N: There's nothing in the rules about it and father isn’t particularly helpful..<br/>Q: That’s cus your fathers an idiot. And there are rules about it, you’re just not looking close enough<br/>N: What do you mean?<br/>Q: Rule 10<br/>N: Greed is eternal<br/>Q: 33<br/>N: Never hurts to suck up to the boss<br/>Q: 94<br/>N: Females and finance don’t mix<br/>Q: 17<br/>N: A contract is a contract is a contract, but only between Ferengi<br/>Q: 229<br/>N: Latinum lasts longer than lust<br/>Q: Right. If It never hurts to suck up to the boss, females and finance don’t mix, males write contracts and latinum lasts longer than lust….<br/>N: You’re gonna have to be more specific<br/>Q: Sex is still a contract. Rule 17. It's still an acquisition. It can be traded like any good can be. Just depends how low you’re willing to sink. Rom doesn’t sink and that's why he’s an employee, not an entrepreneur<br/>N: Doesn’t that make everyone gay though?<br/>Nog looked distressed<br/>Q: No. Gay would imply you’re into it. This is why we have rule 10. Nothing wrong with greed in all its contexts.<br/>N: I never thought of it like that<br/>Q: Hey, if you’re enjoying something and you can get it for free… You can always find it cheaper. Make THEM pay YOU<br/>N: That's prostitution<br/>Q: We’re all whores in the capitalist agenda.<br/>Nog nodded. Then. Realisation<br/>N: So.. have you-<br/>Q: Remember during the occupation, the old head of security who sucked at his job<br/>N: Yeah<br/>Q: There was a reason he let you get away with murder. He turned a blind eye to everything. Not like Odo.<br/>N: Odo catches you out for things you didn’t even know you did<br/>Q: Yeah, and I can’t bribe him with anything either.<br/>N: Have you tried?<br/>Q: Repeatedly, but does he want booze? No. Does he want women? No. Men? No. Some people just don’t want to be happy<br/>N: Right. But what you’re saying is, as long as I’m getting something out of it, it's okay?<br/>Q: Yeah. And don’t bite off more than you can chew. I made that mistake.<br/>N: What?<br/>Q: I shouldn’t be having this talk with you. Too late now I guess. Rule 74.<br/>N: Knowledge equals profit<br/>Q: And in this case, profit is….?<br/>N: Sexual favours?<br/>Q: Right answer. Do your research. Get to know what you’re working with. You wouldn’t go into trade negotiations blind would you?<br/>N: No, you’d get walked all over<br/>Q: I’m so glad you’re smarter than your father. Good talk.<br/>Quark pats him on the shoulder and walks back out to the bar</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>Jake is sat in the replomat writing, when Garak shows up and sits at a table alone. Eventually Dr Bashir shows up. They spend a whole hour arguing then politely say goodbye and leave. <br/>Jadzia spots Jake watching the show. <br/>D: They’re an odd couple aren’t they?<br/>J: Dax, sorry. I didn’t see you there<br/>D: I didn’t mean to interrupt your goggling<br/>J: I didn’t mean to stare<br/>D: I come here on purpose to watch them. I got a bet with Quark going that they will eventually end up in bed<br/>J: And that's okay?<br/>D: Why wouldn’t it be?<br/>J: It's not like they’re open about it<br/>D: Bashir isn’t open about it. Garak doesn’t realise he’s making it obvious to everyone except Julian.<br/>J: Is no one going to tell him?<br/>D: If Garak wants it that bad, he’ll ask.<br/>J: What if he’s nervous? Or there's some cultural taboo?<br/>Dax smiles at him<br/>D: You’re on DS9. Everything goes. That's why Odo hasn’t caught Quark yet, because both Ferengi law and Bajoran law apply. <br/>J: Is that why we let him fly around and hide in Quark's bar? Because multiculturalism?<br/>D: Sort of. Odo can shapeshift, so he has a choice to do so. Quark’s culture is about profit, so you can’t stop him from trying. Garak obviously want’s Bashir, but he has a choice to leave it be. <br/>J: So culture and choice go hand in hand?<br/>D: You can choose to follow your people's way of life, or not. Did you celebrate the Bajoran thanks festival?<br/>J: Yes<br/>D: Did it stop you celebrating Christmas?<br/>J: No<br/>D: That. Is choice.<br/>J: So you can do both?<br/>D: And if there's more than two options ….<br/>J: Huh. What if … What if one culture doesn’t accept it?<br/>D: Then you don’t have to do it. Or you could claim you’re on DS9. You’re federation, and that means you gotta be accepting of other people's cultures. The more you know, the easier it will be.<br/>Dax took a sip from her coffee<br/>J: I feel like you letting on more than you know<br/>D: I’m over 300 years old, I can basically sense bicuriosity<br/>J: What? Who said anything about-<br/>D: I won’t tell Benjamin. That privilege is yours<br/>Dax smiled at him before leaving him there</p><p>Nog did in fact do his research after what Quark said. <br/>Jake also decided to look into Ferengi ethics on pairing up. If it ever did happen again, he should really be prepared.<br/>Nog found out Humans give porn away. Ferengi porn you have to pay for (because of course you do) but humans will fuck anything and then hand out the footage. Odd.<br/>Jake noticed that nothing on Ferengi courtship was written by actual Ferengi, and it was all very recent. This makes Jake wonder who Quark fucked to get where he is.<br/>Nog made note that anatomy might be an issue.<br/>Jake wasn’t sure if Nog would even want to go through with this.</p><p>Another quiet night.<br/>Nog had his hand ready to snap his fingers, but was unsure if he was really ready for a reply. The only thing more dangerous than a question was an answer after all. They set this system up to check if the other was awake without actually disturbing them if they were.<br/>Jake snapped his fingers. Nog snapped back without even thinking.<br/>J: You’re up?<br/>N: Yup<br/>J: Did you talk to your uncle?<br/>N: Yup. Did you see if that thing we did was safe?<br/>J: Yup. Its safe<br/>N: I thought so<br/>J: What did Quark say?<br/>N: Nothing in the rules against it… As long as I don’t get naked apparently<br/>J: Yeah, you people have a thing with nudity and gender roles<br/>N: Yup<br/>J: Good<br/>N: Right<br/>J: Fine<br/>N: Okay<br/>There was a silence. Nog could hear Jakes heartbeat it was so quiet<br/>J: But if you were to try that sort of thing, hypothetically, what would YOU want?<br/>N: Hypothetically, would my partner be a Ferengi or a Hu-mon?<br/>J: Does it matter?<br/>N: There are differences. Hypothetically, if he were a Hu-mon, I would expect warming up first. You know, with the size difference and stuff<br/>J: Like with fingers?<br/>N: That would do it. Maybe mouthing my lobes would be nice too.<br/>J: Then what?<br/>Jake was physically heating up.<br/>Nog winced as the blood rushed to his ears<br/>N: I urm.. I would probably lay on my back or front to make it easier for them.. Hypothetically<br/>J: Hypothetically, wouldn’t you rather be on top?<br/>N: That sounds like hypothetical work<br/>Jake laughed. Nog laughed<br/>J: Hypothetically, as a guy, wouldn’t you be more comfortable doing the work?<br/>N: Literally speaking, I could be enduring tourcher, but the right amount of oo-mox would still cause climax, so hypothetically speaking, being the bottom doesn’t sound uncomfortable at all<br/>J: And hypothetically speaking, you wouldn’t feel like less of a man?<br/>N: Literally speaking, my people associate women with small ears, nudity and reproduction. Hypothetically speaking, none of those would apply to me<br/>J: What of your partner?<br/>N: Assuming he were hu-mon, I heard it's personal preference. Latinum does last longer than lust, so it doesn’t have to be a permanent arrangement.<br/>J: It's just hypothetical curiosity?<br/>N: Or literal curiosity<br/>J: And there's no shame in that?<br/>N: Or what I can hear you doing<br/>Jake suddenly froze up<br/>J: I didn’t realise you could hear me doing that<br/>N: I know you can’t hear it, but I’m doing the same thing<br/>J: What are you thinking about?<br/>N: Just a ... hypothetical… situation<br/>J: Me too<br/>N: Hypothetically, would you be naked?<br/>J: Not necessarily, hypothetically, traditionally, I would be<br/>N: And what would YOU want from them, hypothetically?<br/>J: I’d urm … I’d probably want them to touch me. Hypothetically. I wouldn’t mind touching them, skin to skin. Kissing would be nice<br/>N: I hadn’t even thought of that<br/>J: Do you people do that<br/>N: I’ve never done it<br/>J: Would you like to try it?<br/>N: If presented the opportunity<br/>J: With anyone?<br/>N: I’m at your door already<br/>Jake get up and dragged him in, pinning him down and passionately kissing him<br/>J: How do you people do anything with those teeth?<br/>N: I want your tongue back in my mouth<br/>They immediately went back to it. Nogs hands found their way to Jakes hips.<br/>Jake started pulling Nogs pajamas down.<br/>N: We’re really doing this?<br/>J: You still wanna do this?<br/>N: Yes, I’m just.. It's real all of a sudden<br/>Jake sat up and pulled his pajama top off and bobbed down to keep kissing him.<br/>Nog held Jakes exposed flesh. Jake's mouth moved to Nogs ear. Nog took a deep breath and shook.<br/>J: You like that?<br/>Nog moaned in response<br/>Jake continued to mouth his ear as one hand fell down his side to his thigh. Nog was already wet.<br/>J: You’re going to have to guide me here<br/>N: Oh urm … Left… keep going. Down… there. Press in and up.<br/>Nog moaned again<br/>J: Is that comfortable?<br/>N: Just keep doing what you were doing to my ear and you can do whatever you want to me<br/>Jake pressed in and moved his fingers around for him<br/>J: I don’t want to just use you. I want to make sure you’re okay<br/>N: I promise I’ll tell you if I’m not okay<br/>J: Good<br/>Jake went back to kissing and mouthing him with one hand between his legs.<br/>N: How urm.. How did you want this to progress?<br/>J: Just tell me when you’re ready<br/>N: I don’t know. I guess we just - find out?<br/>J: And you’ll tell me?<br/>N: I promise<br/>Jake nodded and took off his last layer<br/>Nog kissing him before he got lined up<br/>Nog laughed<br/>N: I’m not used to looking up at you like this<br/>J: You mean with less distance between us?<br/>They laughed and kissed again.<br/>Jake pushed in. Nog hid his face in Jake's shoulder<br/>J: Are you okay?<br/>Nog nodded<br/>J: I’m going to move now<br/>Nog nodded again<br/>Jake kissed Nogs head as he pulled back and moved forward again<br/>Nog moaned. Jake slowly continued the rhythm.<br/>Nog pulled Jake's head down to his ear again. Jake happily nuzzled and licked it. Nog twitched and bucked, still feeling around Jake's shoulders and torso.<br/>J: Nog.. Are you getting there?<br/>N: Mhm<br/>Jake lifts up just a little more and moved with more weight. Nog’s hand found the sheets hard and fast scrunching his face.<br/>Each thrust getting harder, deeper, Jake gushed into him unexpectedly. That seemed to knock Nog over with him.<br/>Jake fell off and rolled sideways<br/>Nog covered himself with the sheet<br/>They laid there recovering for a few minutes.<br/>N: Jake…<br/>J: Yuh huh?<br/>N: That was amazing<br/>J: No argument here<br/>N: I don’t know about you, but I could do that again any day<br/>J: You not tired?<br/>N: Not really<br/>Jake flopped out further<br/>J: What now?<br/>N: I think we should wash. I’m kinda leaking<br/>J: On my bed?<br/>N: It's your jizz!<br/>J: Go shower!<br/>Nog fell into his pajamas and muttered his way to the bathroom. Jake just laid there naked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She's missing out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comfort sex .. I guess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were relatively normal. Nog would come home to a mess. Jake would complain about his weird hours. Nog would complain about Rom. Jake would moan about Benjamin. This was domestic life. </p><p>It was late. Nog can’t sleep. Jakes out playing games and presumably talking to females. Makes sense. Why else would one want to be out until stupid o clock.</p><p>The distinct hiss of the door. The sound of Jake trying to get his shoes off. Rustling fabric. Fabric hitting the ground. The sound of Jake trying to climb into bed.<br/>Nog waited. Then snapped his fingers<br/>J: Did I wake you up?<br/>N: No. I just thought- I mean… Had a good night?<br/>J: No. She broke up with me<br/>This is the first he’s heard of a girlfriend in months<br/>N: I’m sorry Jake<br/>J: It’s okay.<br/>Jake rolled onto his back<br/>J: You ever been heart broken?<br/>N: Never been an item with someone to get my heart broken, so no.<br/>J: I really liked her. I don’t know what I did wrong<br/>N: Maybe you didn’t. If a contract is broken, it’s usually because a recipient had found a better deal, or maybe the contract ran its course and she wants to check the market out first<br/>J: It's always business with you people, isn’t it<br/>Nog can hear him smiling<br/>N: If you want, I can run you through the likelihood that she won’t find better?<br/>Jake laughs<br/>J: Thank you for your confidence, but I don’t like the idea of calculating my worth<br/>N: Only people with low odds say things like that, so you shouldn’t.<br/>Jake laughed again<br/>J: You’re good at flattery, you know that?<br/>N: I try<br/>Jake rolls to face the wall closest to Nogs room<br/>J: Did you want a girlfriend? Or Boyfriend?<br/>That second question hit Nog a little harder than he wanted it to<br/>N: I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Ferengi aren’t exactly what the rest of the Galaxy are looking for. You ever seen a Ferengi hybrid? There's a reason they don’t exist<br/>J: Then what’s attractive to a Ferengi?<br/>N: Lobes and a hefty wallet<br/>Jake laughed. Nog smiled<br/>N: What about hu-mons? What’s ‘desirable’ for your people?<br/>J: Urm … There isn’t really one feature to fit all. Basic stuff like a nice voice or curved hips.. I guess?<br/>N: Oh. What about guys?<br/>J: Urm, I dunno, I don’t exactly check guys out. Do you?<br/>N: Do what?<br/>J: Look for certain features on guys?<br/>N: Not really. It’s still all new to me. I’m not sure what I’m looking for.. If I was looking.. At all.. That is<br/>J: Do you day dream? Or fantasise?<br/>N: Regularly. Is that normal?<br/>J: I guess. I do sometimes.<br/>N: I do a lot. I have a lot of down time. I spend my work hours staring a wires and pipes and little flashing lights, it's easy to let your mind wander<br/>J: What do you dream about?<br/>N: I’ll tell you if you tell me<br/>J: Deal<br/>N: Sometimes I like the idea of being taken at work. While I’m alone between jeffries tubes, can’t be seen, can’t be heard. Just taking an opportunity while it's there, no planning, no foreplay…<br/>J: I think about that time you went down on me and if it would be different with different people or if all mouths are the same.<br/>N: I’ve never done it, but I often wonder if holosuites are exactly the same as real people, or if you could tell the difference<br/>J: I talk dirty to my imaginary partner sometimes and that worries me<br/>N: Why would that worry you?<br/>J: I can’t imagine women like being talked down to like that<br/>N: I do<br/>J: What?<br/>N: Sometimes it's nice to be reminded you’re not incontrol. Even better is the thought that  you make your partner feel comfortable enough to talk to you in such a way that enhances the experience for them<br/>J: You know, considering you have very little real experience, and you don't have eldars to discuss it with, you seem … knowledgeable<br/>N: I have a lot of time to think about it… and my only real experience was with you so ….<br/>J: Okay, granted<br/>N: I hate to ask, but are we ever doing it again? I mean, I know I don’t have a nice voice and hips- <br/>Jakes laugh interrupted his little quip<br/>J: You’re also not a “hoo-mon fe-male” either<br/>N: I do not sound like that<br/>J: You’re right. I made your voice too deep<br/>Jake was laughing. Nog was smiling about it<br/>N: Oh c’mon<br/>J: Okay I’m sorry. You wanna come over?<br/>N: If I recall correctly, you complained about the mess last time<br/>J: Fine, I’ll come to you<br/>Nog started undressing before Jake even go to the door<br/>J: Did you have something in mind?<br/>Nog looked up to see Jake at the door<br/>N: Did you? You know I’m not fussy<br/>Jake sat on the bed<br/>J: Maybe we just see where this goes<br/>Nog nodded. Jake moved forward and kissed him. Nog basically melted. Jake laid them both down and held him. Nog kept his eyes closed and enjoyed Jake's body heat pressed against him. He likes it when he can feel him breathing in him, when they accidentally brush tongues, when he subconsciously grinds.<br/>Nog pulls back<br/>N: Did you want me to … <br/>Nog glances down on Jake<br/>J: Oh, actually I was going to ask if I could do the same thing<br/>N: Oh, urm.. Sure. Do you know what your doing?<br/>J: I have a basic idea<br/>Nog nodded. Jake shuffled down.<br/>In truth, outside of the odd innuendo, he has no idea what he’s doing, but that's not particularly confidence building to hear before it happens, so he just licks a stripe up the middle. Nog tenses up and giggles<br/>N: You have no idea what you’re doing do you?<br/>J: I’ll figure it out<br/>N: If it helps, there's two parts. Inside and an outside part.<br/>J: So I either use my tongue in the inside part or put the outside part in my mouth?<br/>N: That about summarises it. If you’re not comfortable-<br/>J: No no, I still wanna try this, just tell me what's good or what’s not working for ya<br/>N: As long as you don’t bite it, I think we’ll be- Ohmygoodness-<br/>Jake ran his tongue through his folds<br/>N: That’s good...<br/>He tried moving it in circles, Nog forced himself not to buck his hips. He was glad he couldn’t see his face. Even he knew he looked like a mess at the minute, probably bright red and sweaty with his mouth all scrunched up. Jake dug a little deeper, Nog yelped. Back to swirls. Nog drug his nails into the bed.<br/>J: Still good?<br/>N: PeRfEcT<br/>Jake kept it up, just another minute can’t hurt. Nog was happily moaning and shuddering until he suddenly gasped and shot up and away from Jake. Upon making scared and sudden eye contact<br/>N: I’m sorry, I was close and I’m not sure what the limit is and can’t edge so I’d be-<br/>J: Nog, calm down. It's okay.<br/>Nog swallowed. He just needed a minute to recollect himself.<br/>N: I’m sorry if I made you jump<br/>J: You should just tell me next time<br/>N: Okay.. Next time?<br/>J: Or whomever else you allow…<br/>Nog gave him a playful look. Jake rolled his eyes<br/>N: I know what you meant<br/>J: You still wanna keep going?<br/>N: Yes. I actually wondered if you wouldn’t mind trying something for me<br/>J: Sure.<br/>N: If I lay on my front, will you be okay? I mean, I can’t exactly see what you’re doing so-<br/>J: No, that's fine. It’d be easier if you weren’t laid completely flat<br/>Nog pointed at the pillow. Jake nodded and scooched back. Nog inched back to the middle of the bed and rolled onto the pillow under his hips.<br/>Jake got fully undressed while Nog was trying to get comfortable.<br/>N: I forgot. There's lube under the bed, if you want it<br/>Jake looked confused<br/>J: When’d you buy that?<br/>N: Recently. I thought it would speed things along if need be<br/>Jake leaned over nog to reach down the side of the bed<br/>J: Such as when?<br/>Jake retrieved the bottle and sat back up<br/>N: What if you bring someone over and you skip the foreplay part to get to the good bit? <br/>Jake thought about his argument for a while, slicking himself up<br/>J: I can’t imagine rushing it, but I guess in the heat of the moment, it could happen<br/>N: Exactly.<br/>Jake ran his wet fingers up Nogs underside. Nog sank into his shoulders. Just for good measure he pushed his fingers in. Basically no friction. Nog moaned again. Jake propped himself back over Nog on his arms and pushed inside, earning a moan from both of them. Jake kissed Nog on the back of the head before pulling out and falling back in.</p><p>Nog found himself getting extremely warm. The pajama shirt didn’t help. The gradual speed and pace of Jake sliding into him and lifting himself out was producing a heated build up. Nog didn’t move in the hopes it would continue at the rapid pace and increasingly pleasant feeling. Each thrust getting faster, the subtle sounds of Jake quietly groaning under his breath, the wet noise getting more and more invasive, it was overwhelming and far too much.</p><p>Jake barely noticed Nog buck and shake through his orgasm, but the slight clench that came with it and his whining gave him away, and with no instruction to stop, Jake just continued. As nice as this angle is, he’s missing the closeness and touching that came with the experience last time.<br/>Jake slowed down<br/>J: Nog…<br/>N: Mhmm..<br/>J: I wanna see you<br/>N: Okay<br/>Jake pulled back and helped Nog roll over. He looks like he’s just woken up with his eyes rolling under those heavy eyelids. Nog gives him an awkward warm grin. There was something pretty about him just sprawled out like this. Something’s still not right though.<br/>J: Nog.. Can I take your shirt off?<br/>N: I- .. I’m not supposed to<br/>J: I want to feel you. Fully<br/>Jake ran his hand over Nogs ribs under the shirt. Nog melted into that too<br/>N: You won’t say anything?<br/>J: I would never<br/>Nog nodded. Jake undid his buttons and helped pull it off him. It was nice to see the real thing. Nog on his elbows, exposed and plain. He’s never thought about it, but he can actually see those muscles he’s been talking about, he can see where his alien rib cage starts and ends, he can feel the trust placed in him as they play against a Ferengi taboo.<br/>N: My eyes are up here, Jake<br/>J: Oh, sorry. It's just- You look …<br/>Jake ran his hand up Nog side. Nog shuddered and twisted away from it. The hand continued up to his shoulder. Jake leaned down and passionately kissed him back onto his back. Nog accepted his new touches. He was still so warm. Jake slid his knees back, lowering himself back in. Nog gasped and whined a little as Jake started back up again, this time with Nog’s leg resting over his hips and his hands on his shoulders, keeping them close.</p><p>This was much better from where Jake was. Nog’s huffing and grabbing would give off the right signals. He kept kissing right up to his ear, he hoped it wasn’t too distracting. Nog’s breathing changes. Before Jake has a chance to react<br/>N: Faster<br/>Jake did as he was told, starting his own build up a little earlier than he wanted, but he can’t exactly ignore Nog’s request. Nog’s face seemed stuck, his breathing was shallow, he arched his back and violently shuddered. As much as Jake wants to question that, he’s got a matter of seconds left before completion.</p><p>Jake holds Nog a little too tightly when it's over. Nog laughed a little and caught his breath with him.<br/>N: Done?<br/>J: M hm<br/>N: Good?- For you I mean?<br/>J: Oh my gosh<br/>Jake fumbled off Nog and to his side. Nog forced him into a spooning position. Jake loosely held Nog and tucked around him. One advantage of a noticeable height difference, Nog fits perfect against his chest.<br/>N: Jake?<br/>J: Yuh huh?<br/>N: I came twice<br/>J: Lucky man<br/>N: I have questions. Can I keep going? Is this a Ferengi thing? Why were they different? Are there different types? Does position matter?<br/>J: Nog… Recovery time, eh?<br/>N: Sorry. I’m still excitable<br/>J: THAT must be a Ferengi thing because I’m dead on my feet<br/>N: Huh?<br/>J: It’s an expression for tired<br/>N: Why not just say you’re tired?<br/>J: Nog, go to sleep.<br/>N: I can’t. I have questions<br/>J: Then pull up a padd and let ME go to sleep<br/>N: Right, good idea<br/>Nog grabbed his clothes and left Jake passed out in his bed</p><p>Nog did eventually get back into bed with Jake. Turns out multiple orgasms is a thing and can be brought on by multiple methods. Nog can only wonder why Jake's lady friend turned him down. Maybe they never got this far. Not his fault she’s missing out on the guy who can induce multiple orgasms. Too bad for her he thinks. He’ll always be here when females turn down a perfectly good mate and reap the rewards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>